


Удары

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Сборник драбблов (каждый до 500 слов) разного характера и разной степени ООСнутости, объединенные главной целью: любованием Риваем, дрочем на Ривая, иногда издевательствами над Риваем. В основном под соусом эрури, но бывает в этом блюде и ничем не подпорченный джен.Эрвин тоже не застрахован.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. «Солнечный удар», Ривай, кусочек грусти, 179 слов

**Author's Note:**

> Названия драбблов и различные примечания указаны в названиях. Где указан пейринг — там слеш, где стоит имя — там джен (ваш кэп). Все драбблы никак не связаны друг с другом и происходят в разных вселенных, впрочем, могут проскакивать мои хэдканоны.

Солнце палило так, будто хотело сжечь все живое, но Ривай сидел не шевелясь. Он только что вылез из моря и был как камень посреди горячего песка — весь в соли, мокрый и неподвижный. На нем испарялась влага, стягивалась кожа, а волосы на голове высохли и стали виться. Макушку уже напекло, но он все продолжал смотреть в тонкую линию горизонта. Желтый песок казался белым перед уходящей вдаль темно-синей безрадостной землей. Она была огромной, гладкой и черной, как странное стекло, и ему все казалось, что море хотело взять его к себе. Карабкалось на сушу и вновь тонуло. Пыталось хотя бы коснуться его ноги, но замирало у прошлой кромки мокрого песка и пускалось обратно. Порывалось притопить где-нибудь у себя на дне, а Риваю было все равно. Он думал, на что похожи эти волны? На дыхание спящего в пучине титана, на шумное фырканье лошади, на собственное медленное сердце. А на что похож этот запах? На соль, на свежесть и на кровь. Еще — на чужие мечты. Еще — на солнечный удар.

Так пахла его свобода. На языке от нее горько и солоно.

Просто вспомнил их всех.


	2. «Доблесть», Эрвин и Ривай, кусочек уважения и гордости, 387 слов

И подумать было нельзя, чтобы Ривай, наемник из подземных трущоб, однажды стал настоящим разведчиком. Случай определил их встречу — Эрвин оценил, как тот легко выскользнул вверх из потасовки при помощи троса, прямо в темноту высокого свода Подземного города. Приспешники повторили за ним трюк, и без виновников толкучка рассосалась сама собой. Завербовать всех троих в Разведкорпус было не то чтобы легко, но осуществимо — и уже через несколько месяцев Ривай, друзья которого погибли, без всяких усилий покорял сослуживцев. А через год и вовсе стал сердцем разведки.

Эрвин даже не понял, как это произошло. Ривай никого не оттеснял, он просто обжился, встал на ноги — и стал самим собой. Сильным, ловким и умелым. Честным, преданным, отважным. «Доблестным», — думал Эрвин, когда Ривай спрыгнул с тающей на воздухе туши последнего гиганта. Кровь исчезала струйками пара с его одежды и лица, спасенные разведчики придвигались к нему, благодарили, касались плеч, грязного плаща — чтобы почувствовать хоть каплю его мощи. Солдаты его любили как спасителя, так же любил его и Эрвин.

Ривай свистнул своему коню и быстро прискакал к Эрвину. Экспедиция заканчивалась, все отступали назад, но они — командующий и капитан — шли неспешно и позади всех. Ривай вытирал остатки испаряющейся влаги с лица.

— Где же ты такой был? — задумчиво сказал ему Эрвин, не отводя от него глаз.

Ривай на мгновение прервался и посмотрел в замешательстве.

— То есть?

Естественно, что он не понял — Эрвин редко когда хвалил так прямолинейно.

— Верный слову. Добрый. Доблестный.

Тот улыбнулся краем губ и продолжил стирать с себя пленку грязи. Не поверил, не воспринял всерьез. Эрвин встал ближе и взял за поводья его коня, прося вновь обратить на себя внимание.

— Если это сарказм, то я плохо его понял, — все же ответил Ривай, промакивая давно собранный пот со лба.

— Я даю им цели, держу в узде, но вот их сердце — это ты. Если нас всех и будут вспоминать, то в первую очередь — тебя. Душа разведки, — вдруг сказал он, и от этих слов Ривай вытаращился на него, стремительно застывая в лице. — Даже не знаю, что я такого сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя.

— Эрвин, нашел, блин, время растекаться, — смущенно заворчал тот и дернул поводья на себя. — Отдай коня.

Эрвин благосклонно улыбнулся и разжал кулак. Они вышли на галоп — впереди был зеленый луг, по нему в сторону Марии двигался прореженный рыхлый строй уцелевших. Ривай сравнялся, встал рядом и потянулся к его руке. Эрвин накрыл ее сверху ладонью.

— Спасибо, — сказали они одновременно.


	3. «Обнаженка», Эрвин/Ривай, кусочек неловкости, ООС, постчойс, 459 слова

Внутри было слишком горячо и влажно для пустого душа. Ривай всегда задерживался и старался приходить тогда, когда никого не было, но сегодня вечером удача была не на его стороне. Вглядываясь в белесую пелену пара, он различил обнаженного высокого мужчину. Островки пены медленно плыли по его коже и падали, исчезая в струях воды. Ривай не узнал его, ощупал взглядом фигуру, скользя от щиколоток до ягодиц, потом до склоненной шеи, и настороженно пытался всмотреться в краешек лица. Услышав движение за собой, незнакомец повернул голову. Ривай тут же удивился: «Эрвин, ты? Не признал». Хотя их знакомству с год, он впервые увидел его обнаженным.

Смущенно отвернувшись и стараясь больше не смотреть в ту сторону, он выбрал кран чуть поодаль и усердно принялся себя намыливать. Хотелось быстро с этим управиться и выскользнуть отсюда — Эрвин же вообще не торопился, видимо, устал после тренировки. Подумать только, Ривай только что рассматривал его зад, и спину, и бедра, и все бы ничего, будь это обычный мужчина — просто любопытно, как выглядят голые люди — но ведь это Эрвин. Как он вообще мог быть _голым_? Конечно, сложен он ничего так, интересно знать, а какая на ощупь у него кожа на руках и животе, и вообще какой у него длины... Краска бросилась в лицо, о чем это он думает? Какой стыд, он же его капитан, как можно...

Ривай краем глаза отметил, что Эрвин замер. Он был не уверен, можно ли ему на него смотреть или нет, но все же поднял глаза и встретился с внимательным, изучающим взглядом. Эрвин тоже его разглядывал, но без всякого стеснения, особенно ему был интересен выбритый пах с голыми яйцами и слегка приподнятым — о нет! Когда успел? — членом. На лице у него не дрогнул и мускул, не было ни отвращения, ни злости, просто праздный интерес. Ривай же, напротив, почувствовал прилив возбуждения, и от этого он был настолько не в своей тарелке, что был готов ходить немытым до конца своих дней. Он наспех ополоснулся, выключил воду и пошел за полотенцем — и по звуку определил, что за ним пошлепали следом. У скамьи Ривай, стараясь не оборачиваться, сел, прикрывая возбуждение полотенцем. Он усердно вытирал голову и остановился, когда почувствовал, что справа под весом Эрвина прогибается скамья. Бок залило теплом чужого тела, Ривай отодвинулся и замер, почувствовав руку на колене.

— Мне любопытно... Я могу?.. — тихо спросил Эрвин. Ему было интересно — глаза сияли, губы были чуть приоткрыты. Вода капала с волос Риваю на кожу, стекала вниз. Было и холодно от стены, и жарко от тепла, и хорошо. Просто хорошо.

Не зная, как они пришли к тому, к чему пришли, Ривай смотрел на то, как большой палец гладит его с внутренней стороны бедра. Он скопировал движение, коснувшись ноги обнаженного Эрвина. Кожа мокрая, мягкая. На лице Эрвина проступила улыбка.

— Только если я могу потрогать тебя.

Эрвин кивнул, легко соглашаясь. Ривай же молча, несмело раздвинул ноги.


	4. «Ради чего», Эрвин/Ривай, кусочек сексуальной мотивации, ER, 436 слова

— Я чувствовал в один момент, что очень близок к смерти, — прошептал Эрвин в темноту.

Левой рукой он обхватывал Ривая, улегшегося на нем поверх одеяла — на больничной койке иначе не уместиться, но никто из них двоих и не думал жаловаться.

— Ты сумасшедший, знаешь? О чем ты блядь там думал вообще? — с истеричным смешком взглянул на него Ривай, приглаживая ладонями его рубашку.

— Хочешь знать, о чем я думал? — с легкой, светлой улыбкой переспросил Эрвин, прижимая его к себе и бережно стискивая ребра. Он никуда его не отпустит. Никуда, никогда, ни за что. Еще сильнее понизив голос, он тихо произнес: — О нашей прошлой ночи.

— Ты шутишь, — замер тот.

— Нет, — замотал Эрвин головой, вспоминая ужасный путь до стены. 

Его голова болталась из стороны в сторону, боль была такая, что выбивала его из реальности. Вся рука горела, будто ее опустили в горячее масло, прижгли на живую — в один момент он растворился в боли и медленно скакал на коне ничего не понимая. Смертельная усталость. Тупость. Он ждал обморока, нового приступа боли, а еще — избавления. Смерти.

Вдруг перед его глазами пронеслось, как вчера ночью (тогда — еще сегодня) его прекрасный Ривай страстно прижимался к паху. Они лечились от тревоги вместе: Эрвин брал его сзади прямо во время совместных купаний, а тот своей тугой жаркой задницей насаживался на член так яростно, что было больно обоим. Или Эрвин так сильно трахал его? Непонятно, у него нет ответа. Однако Ривай все же затребовал от него нежности, и пришлось смазать их обоих, чтобы скользко уткнуться в смоченную маслом дырку. Ривай изогнулся, забарахтался в воздухе и вцепился в бортик ванной. Он стал послушнее шелка — до чего же приятно было запихивать в такого твердый, пульсирующий член, до упора, до яиц. Трогать его, давать быть им обоим мягкими, живыми, _живыми_ , и пусть будет проклята эта его судьба, работа, долг. Цели, из-за которых он постоянно пытается прыгнуть выше головы...

Он понял, что должен вернуться, и вернуться именно к нему.

— Я думал о том, какая тесная у тебя была ночью задница, и что я хочу ее еще, — тихо, но отчетливо сказал ему Эрвин.

Ривай отлип от груди, вытаращился на него, как на незнакомца, но весь зарумянился — видимо, прекрасно понял, о чем Эрвин говорил. Ага-а, не думал он, что это могло быть так важно, поглядите-ка...

— Нет. Нет, ты мне льстишь!

— Я тоже удивлен, — засмеялся вдруг Эрвин, умещая на его горящую щеку ладонь. — Но я правда очень хотел побыть с тобой хотя бы еще разок.

Ривай прикрыл глаза и довольно выдохнул, уютно укладываясь обратно. Эрвин положил кисть руки ему на голову и решил, что в этом нет ничего удивительного. Просто факт из жизни: любые усилия стоит того, чтобы вернуться домой и еще разок трахнуть любовника.


	5. «След», Ривай, кусочек драмы, по мотивам 84 главы, 422 слова

Раненый Эрвин в горячке. Смерть будет тихая, и Ривай рад — ему не нравится, когда люди умирают в сознании. Он смотрит на бледное лицо и думает, что только что уберег его от самых страшных страстей. Отвел от стольких мук, спрятал от борьбы с чудовищами... Избавил от пут долга, бремени обязанностей, снял вину за погибших товарищей. Со светлой грустью он слушает тихое сопение и останавливает взгляд на груди Эрвина. Сердце дрожит под ребрами, борется за каждый вдох — не видит, что обречено. Тело хочет жить, оно так устроено, и Ривай вспоминает, как держал умирающих солдат за руку. Сиплые свистящие голоса просили о помощи, а он их заглушал: будь сильным, солдат. Будь стойким. И уверенно рассказывал, что смерть их не напрасна, что возмездие будет. Еще — что гиганты падут, а человечество восторжествует. Умирающие прекращали трястись, жадно слушали его и смотрели в ответ так... Что лучше бы шептали, лучше бы продолжали просить. В их глазах было желание спастись, увидеть, как великаны исчезнут, люди найдут дом за пределами стен. Там была вера, надежда, сама жизнь. И Ривай знал, что она вот-вот исчезнет. Что их глаза остекленеют и перестанут различать свет, а одинокая душа растворится в темноте тела. 

Это было подобно наказанию. За бессилие — за то, что они хотели жить, а он не мог им этого дать.

На него медленно наползает ощущение, что Эрвин тоже хочет. Зайти в подвал, узнать новые тайны и хочет рассказать всем, что Шиганшина наша, а Марию вернули. Опять выехать за пределы стен, узнать старые ландшафты. Наверняка — погулять по Митрасу. Возможно — прийти домой и наконец-то заснуть в своей кровати. Или еще разок попить в его компании чай?

Ривай смаргивает, и напряжение вытесняет печаль. Он приглядывается к Армину вдалеке, но почти ничего не видит в облаке пара. Взволнованно смотрит на тело гиганта, продавленные крыши с ямами от ударов. Надо что-то делать — он втягивает в себя воздух, но сидит как немой. Надо вернуть Эрвина, но как? Рядом Ханджи, она молчит, избегает взгляда. Руку жгет от воспоминания о поршне шприца, паленого запаха тела. Эрвин ведь доверял ему, вверил сыворотку... Помешательство, мираж, глупость, надо было опустить поднятую руку и колоть в нее, колоть!..

Ханджи раскрывает веки Эрвина, Ривай смотрит на неподвижный поблескивающий хрусталик глаза и понимает: «Все кончилось». От этого по голове хлопает, выбивая все мысли. 

— Он мертв, — заключает Ханджи.

— Ясно, — тут же ответил он, оседая. Все разрешилось, и делать теперь действительно нечего.

Риваю не грустно, Ривай оглушен: убил же, дал умереть, конец. Эрвин исчез и оставил после себя лишь один след — неподвижные глаза мертвеца, обращенные к небу. В них читается глухой упрек — они больше ничего и никогда не увидят.


	6. «Невыразимое», Эрвин/Ривай, кусочек любовной истомы, 433 слова

Изменив своей привычке передвигаться по городу только на карете, Эрвин неспешно шел по улицам Митраса в свою столичную квартиру. Дело было вечером, как раз после сложного и длинного пребывания в Совете: от долгого сидения у него разнылась поясница, а глаза болели из-за постоянных попыток разобраться в бисерном почерке секретарей. Всю дорогу домой в голове крутились бессмысленные, только что отгремевшие препирательства.

Одоленный рутинными раздумьями, он проходил мимо цветочной лавки и рассеянно оглядел пестрое поле на тротуаре. Белые, розовые, оранжевые, голубые... Оранжевые?.. Эрвин зацепился взглядом за букет броских рыжих лилий и желто-красных роз. Мгновенно позабыв о своих хлопотах, он уставился на яркое пятно посреди бледных, маловыразительных цветов. Большие лепестки полностью раскрылись, обнажая пучок трогательных ниток с пыльниками на конце, сердцевина бутонов роз была похожа на желток и потому грела как солнце. Как несколько солнц, ослепивших именно его. Эрвин с ленцой, как бы нехотя подошел к собранному букету. Между крупными венчиками молчаливо выглядывали пятнистые желтые альстромерии, обращая к нему свои изогнутые темные тычинки. «Обычные цветы, ничего интересного», — попытался отвлечь себя Эрвин, но вместо этого присел перед вазой.

Букет был зверем, притаившимся в лесу. Ощутив его присутствие жертва каменеет и завороженно смотрит в ответ. В хищном облике была сила, грация, опасность и странная власть. Эрвин вспомнил — иногда Ривай так смотрел на него, и он чувствовал трепет, радостное желание подчиниться, дать себя съесть. Это чувство обволакивало сердце, и было от него так сладко, как сладко было вдыхать запах цветов.

Пятнышки альстромерии напоминали его кожу. Волнистый контур роз был подобен губам. Широко раскрытые лилии внимали ему, ничего не утаивая, безбоязненно давая заглянуть в самое свое нутро. Совсем как он. Совсем. Как. Он.

Красота мягких и податливых цветов была их же защитой. Он кричали всем своим видом подойти и взять их, коснуться, растереть пыльцу пальцами, а потом зарыться носом, давая лепесткам ласкать свое лицо. Эрвин огладил один бутон лилии — тонкий и непрочный — и большим пальцем медленно залез внутрь, ощущая только нежность. Было и еще что-то, чему слов он не мог подобрать, что-то такое сильное, влекущее к Риваю...

Эрвин поднял голову и встретился взглядом со стоящим поодаль продавцом в зеленом фартуке. Тот пристально за ним наблюдал, но подойти не решался — видимо, из-за военной формы. Эрвин вернул руку, раскатывая пыльцу между подушечками пальцев и, предупреждая любые вопросы, спросил:

— Сколько?

Так сразу понять на ватную голову, какое именно чувство его одолело, было выше всяких сил. Усталость брала свое, и все еще озадаченный Эрвин пошел домой с букетом, мечтательно представляя, как отдаст цветы Риваю... И, быть может, ничего говорить не придется. Может, его просто поймут без слов.

Хотя, конечно, к тому времени цветы сгниют — Ривай ведь в Митрас не поехал, остался далеко в Тросте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Собственно, а вот и сам [букет](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/Iw3ix5RhLQtapO6KooLPhB9si0TNxwH6EonlQzxdlN6zbOzTU7ILD0wvlMt68hZ-tIXsvh1NrOgtQ1rE8EiQqqJcbWQX-es-eOTN9vbDOT4y4uqYfUdvFgVQWQ).


	7. «Учебники», Ривай, кусочек книгочейства, 477 слова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asturias - Isaac Albeniz

Книги, как и всякий предмет, на что-то нужны. Ханджи за экспериментами всегда в них посматривает — они ей нужны для знаний. С ними она учится быть исследователем. Эрвин всегда утыкался в пыльные страницы архивов, когда хотел что-то найти из истории разведки, Стен, монархии — он в них искал дела минувших дней. И учился понимать свое окружение. Ривай же если чего-то и хотел получить от книг, то только тепло — и пускал их на растопку. Но так как горели они плохо, приходилось их оставлять в покое. И старательно мириться с их существованием тогда, когда они отнимали все внимание собеседника.

После возвращения Шиганшины с собеседниками у него стало туговато. И все же однажды, когда его совсем доняла бессонница, он с тяжелым сердцем взял с полки какой-то том. Увлечься было легко — чем больше он читал, тем лучше понимал, что в литературе есть что-то свое... Волшебное. И вскоре у него появились сборники рассказов: среди них была и марейская классика, и всякий шлак. Он жадно приглядывался к незнакомым словам, смысл которых ускользал — в задумчивости приходилось плутать в кругу возможных значений — и летел по строкам ниже. И так книга за книгой, название за названием.

Он читает так: абзац, за ним второй, а там уже конец и главе. Свеча колеблется каждый раз, когда он резко перелистывает страницу — новые фонари светят слишком ярко и холодно, а Риваю нравится, когда по старинке и тепло — но пламя никогда не сбивается. От фитиля приятно пахнет дымком, и только Ривай это замечает, его ревниво притягивает к себе сюжет. Здесь — туземцы оказались врагами. Там — ого, она отказала ему? В прошлой книге мужчина совершил путешествие по незнакомой ему восточной стране. Еще раньше пилот взял невиданную высоту и сумел подняться выше облаков. Всех этих людей не существует и в помине, но вот что странно — то, что они видят, видит и Ривай.

Мысли мчатся за словами, а следом галопом несется и он. Страница за страницей перед ним появляются горы высотой до звезд, глубокие озера без дна, степи без края, чащи без выхода, по всем им он летит, щупает, трогает, дышит ими — чем никогда не дышал. И живет там, где никогда в своей жизни не был — вот для чего нужны книги Риваю.

Когда усталость берет свое, он задувает свечу и падает без сил на кровать, прижав к сердцу книгу. Он чувствует — как темна ночь, как тяжела книга, как бьется его сердце. И как хочет — увидеть это все. Как хочет жить их жизнью, оказаться в тех же местах, пройти дальше и впервые сделать что-то для себя. В груди набухает сладкая истома, он задирает голову назад, чтобы посмотреть в окно, на темное небо со светящимися песчинками звезд. 

Конечно, он не знает, сумеет ли когда-нибудь отсюда выбраться. То, что с ним происходит — вызов миру, ведь на нем и долг, и служба, и страна, и призраки прошлого. Но в нем вдруг появилась вера, что однажды он разорвет все эти связи и отвоюет себе свободу.

Ривай тоже учится с книжкой. Учится мечтать.


	8. «Levi's», Эрвин/Ливай, кусочек рекламы, ER, модерн!АУ, 310 слов

Ливая уже давно не бесили ливайсы, надписи «Levi's» на ярлычках футболок, воротниках, кожаных вставках поясов. Его не бесили то тут, то там встречающиеся тезки, не интересовали другие знаменитые Ливаи и к своему имени относился спокойно, не ища в нем никакого глубинного смысла прямиком из Торы. Однако когда все в раздевалке надели футболки с надписью поперек груди «Levi's», Ливай позабыл как дышать. Олуо надел ее быстрее всех, нагло щеголяя в ней чуть ли не перед самым носом Ливая, совершенно не торопясь напялить штаны. Эрд вскинул бровь и бросил вежливое: «Что-то заметили, капитан?» повернувшись к нему всем корпусом. На белоснежной майке был все тот же бренд. Его имя — и не его одновременно.

— Очень смешно, ребят, — проворчал он.

— Это мы приоделись в честь последней тренировки перед матчем, — сказал Олуо, покачивая головой как игрушки в машинах, будто шея у него жила отдельно от тела.

Ливай застыл от раздражения. Только у одного человека могла возникнуть такая дебильная идея. Он схватился за ручку двери, но та сама раскрылась, и в раздевалку вошел тренер, точнее, сначала вошла надпись «Levi's» в красной рамке, а потом уже сам Эрвин. Сиял, как только что начищенная монетка.

Обратив на него «и ты, Брут» взгляд, Ливай оценил его пышущее энтузиазмом улыбающееся лицо и спросил:

— Твоя затея?

Он кивнул. И протянул ему черную футболку воротником вперед.

— Это тебе для боевого духа.

— Даже не думай.

Эрвин совсем не расстроился, услышав отказ. Просто напялил ему на голову футболку и, судя по топоту, срочно скрылся за дверью. Всех это рассмешило, Ливай вытащил голову, расправил ткань на груди и под гудящее «о-о» Олуо прочитал: «Erwin's».

Команда разразилась смехом. Он медленно обернулся у выхода, думая, кого покарать первым — их или Эрвина. Секунда на размышления, и он спешно вдевает руки в рукава, толкает дверь. Глазами ищет сумасброда.

Чтобы через минуту зайти в кладовку, повиснуть у Эрвина на шее и спросить, отчего у выданной ему футболки такой неуместно трагичный цвет.


	9. «Лицо умершего», Эрвин, кусочек скорби, 462 слова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWV 974 – 2. Adagio

Гроб был солидный. Сразу видно, что тетя Амелия не поскупилась. Лакированный дуб с выемками на ребрах, неярко блестящие бока — так неуместно и неприлично дорого в казенном учительском кабинете. Рядом к спинке стула прислонился нарисованный портрет в рамке — сделан бывшей ученицей, на нем отец много моложе — а у стола, на котором лежит гроб, всюду венки, букеты, ленты. Пахнет свежесрезанной зеленью, очень остро — дамскими духами, пылью с улицы и выпечкой из коридора.

Со Смитом старшим прощались в школе, потому что его дом был слишком мал для единовременного посещения всех детей, которых он обучал. Эрвин сидел на первом ряду, пока директор школы, учителя и тетя по очереди говорили об отце: замечательный педагог, отличный родитель, прекрасный друг — но Эрвин слушал вполуха. Он не спешил плакать, его занимало только одно: у гроба была закрыта крышка.

Ему уже второй по счету день думалось, что взрослые врут, а отец его на самом деле жив. Что это на самом деле сговор — с той же полицией, например. Что на самом деле папа еще жив, только где-то не здесь. Быть может, в другом городе. Может, уехал в другую школу не предупредив. Или сейчас сидел в темнице — кто знает? 

Пока одноклассники сопливо всхлипывали позади, Эрвин представлял, как подходит к гробу и со скрипом, с каким открывался их домашний платяной шкаф, поднимает крышку — а внутри пустота.

Когда траурная церемония закончились, школьники пошли по домам — уроки отменили — а тетя ушла принять соболезнования других взрослых. Эрвин оказался в кабинете один. Оглядевшись, он растолкал ногой веники, подошел к гробу и в последний момент нерешительно замер. «Ну же», — сказал он себе и плавно, беззвучно приоткрыл тяжелую крышку. Цветы с нее посыпались вниз, из темноты дыхнуло гнилью. Проступили очертания жуткой лепешки вместо щек: кожа будто растеклась. Разбитая губа и приоткрытый рот без зубов, вмятины на скуле и кривой нос. Отекшие куски плоти на глазах и длинные стоящие торчком проволоки волос над ними

Эрвин отдернул руку, и крышка со стуком упала. Это не его отец. Это не его лицо. Это вообще не лицо человека.

Трупный запах прокрался в ноздри и сбить его было невозможно. А вот брови-то... Значит, таким отца застала смерть? Тетя сказала, что его нашли избитым далеко за городом. За день до этого к ним в дом зашли два человека в форме военной полиции. А еще за день до того Эрвин растрепал всем во дворе, что отец знает: королевская династия скрывает историю всех людей.

Позади послышались шаги и скольжение легкой ткани — тетя, сестра отца, услышала шум и подошла шелестя юбками. Она взяла его за руку, и потянула к выходу, окутывая горьким запахом духов. Очень взрослых, дорогих — на себя она денег не жалела, спасибо дяде Фердинанду, ее мужу. Эрвин не сопротивлялся. Плакать не хотелось, но на середине пути его лицо само по себе скорчилось, как в спазме. Детство кончилось.

Он просто убедился, что убийство отца было делом его рук.


	10. «Мужчина в голубом», Эрвин/Ливай, кусочек неудачной встречи, модерн!АУ, реинкарнация, смерть персонажа, 303 слова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Daniel Pemberton — Woman In Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H99dQafxprY) (Motherless Brooklyn OST)

Эрвин поднялся ни свет ни заря, ему нужно было успеть на работу пораньше, чтобы доделать свою часть проекта. Ключи от офиса у него были, на часах всего пять утра, погодка летне-летная — и вот уже во дворе дома он оседлал свой велосипед и покатил в диаметрально противоположную часть центра.

Душную от влаги улицу выстилала легкая дымка, будто помутнело в глазах. Машин практически не было, город спал и еще несколько часов просыпаться не будет. Эрвин летел по свободным гранитным мостам, пересекал каналы, ловко поворачивал на перекрестках; чуть сбавил скорость, когда оказался на главном проспекте. Вокруг практически никого, пусто. Голова у Эрвина тоже пустая, ничем не занятая. Где-то закричала чайка, он попытался найти ее глазами.

Издалека у черного фонаря показался пешеход — наслаждался солнцем, подставив лицо небу. Голубая рубашка раздувалась от слабого прохладного ветра, и Эрвин чуть замедлился, чтобы как следует рассмотреть незнакомца — тот в свою очередь опустил взгляд на него. Они изучали друг друга с целую пару секунд, и Эрвину этого было достаточно, чтобы влюбиться и разлюбить — мужчина был совершенно обычный, с совершенно непримечательным серьезным лицом, низкий, но отчего-то такой свободный, что Эрвину захотелось свернуть на переходе рядом с ним. Он выехал на тротуар по въезду, неспешно проплыл семь метров до фонаря и повернул на зебру. Невыносимо прекрасный мужчина в голубом не отводил от него взгляда и легко улыбнулся. Эрвин обернулся и продолжал катиться по зебре еще медленнее, он никак не мог оторваться и никак не мог понять: это призрак? Ангел?

Это что, любовь с первого взгляда?

Он решил остановиться, но его велосипед катился вперед, катился к черту, прямо под колеса выплывшего из-за поворота грузовика. Эрвину не осталось никакого выбора, кроме как запоздало услышать гудок, принять удар на бок и улететь вперед, чтобы треснуться головой о каменный поребрик. 

И навсегда потерять неслучившуюся любовь. Лишь умереть с ее предчувствием — ему подумалось перед смертью, что Ливаю идет голубой...


	11. «Любит», Эрвин/Ливай, кусочек летнего поля, 456 слова

Шину они покинули утром и направились на юг к ближайшему городу. Полдень застал их на пыльной дороге прямо посреди дикого поля. Это была середина лета по календарю, и это значило, что полным ходом шел их график вылазок, что в столицу Эрвин бегал каждые две недели, что на необъятно голубом небе солнце светило на щадя. Припекало им макушки. А они медленно шли верхом по твердой белой дороге к постоялому двору, где их вновь окружат люди, зашумят, засуетятся — но до той поры еще много миль. И славно: после встреч в Митрасе Эрвин плыл от усталости прямо в седле, а вот Ливай медленно оживал. Ему было не по себе в тухлых залах Главного штаба, он раскисал в обществе Закли, для него все это скучно, сплошная мука. То ли дело тут, на свободе.

Когда из замороченной головы все выветрилось, Ливай потянулся с кряхтеньем и зевнул. Растер лицо, поздно заметил, что ссутулившийся Эрвин совсем заснул верхом, но так нельзя — можно неудачно свалиться. Будить не хотелось, но и оставлять без присмотра тоже... Ливай расстегнул завязки плаща на груди, представил, как ныряет в мягкое живое поле, такое пестрое от растущей на нем травы, будто в росчерках разной краски. Срывает с себя невыносимый строгий китель, бежит со скоростью летящей птицы, взымает ввысь, кружится там, легко поднимается вверх и видит облака вдали. И смотрит вниз, и видит, как ему машут рукой, как радостно кричат...

А Эрвин спал. Понурая голова покачивалась в такт движениям — пускай, пусть, ведь впереди еще весь день, будет не до того, будут дела. А тут безделье. И у него, и у них, и вообще.

По левую сторону от Ливая засели крупноголовые ромашки. Он спешился к ним, вошел в траву и выдрал с корнем один цветок. Вскочил обратно, срезал со стебля лишнее, выровнялся с Эрвином. Раз тот молчит, раз не развлекает разговором, то пусть это сделает ромашка. Из любопытства Ливай вытянул сначала первый лепесток — это пусть будет «любит». Второй, по порядку — «не любит». Третий опять был приятный. Четвертый вновь не очень... На последние два лепестка пришлось «любит» и «не любит» — в таком порядке. Ливаю это не понравилось. Он вытянул перед собой почти лысый цветок и оглянулся — Эрвин, оказывается, уже не спал. Смотрел прищуриваясь, что он там делает. Все-таки он ожил, проснулся. Дернул плащ за завязки и освободился, выпрямляясь в седле.

— Что говорит ромашка? — спросил он, расплываясь в улыбке. Ни следа от его печальной напряженности. Ни тени тяжелых раздумий. Легко, смешно ему, вольно.

Захорошело и Ливаю. Про цветы — глупости это все, поверья. От них грусть на пустом месте.

— Что «любит», — приврал он и показал обглоданный стебелек с яркой сердцевиной.

Задумался. А кто любит-то? Кого? Ливай ведь ни на кого не загадывал, просто так... Эрвин поглядел на него и усмехнулся с какой-то нежностью. Коснулся светлым взглядом, осветил согласием.

— Не обманула.

Это было про них двоих.


	12. «Финал», Ливай, кусочек сердца, 276 слова

Ливай пришел к Эрвину с цветами, хотя этот день не был ни днем его рождения, ни днем смерти. Обыкновенная дата, всего лишь конец зимы, да и то было совпадением — просто захотелось оставить на могиле букет тепличных роз.

Кончалась зима, по протоптанным льдистым дорожкам хрустели посетители, и утром кладбище готовилось таять от тепла и горестных вздохов. Ливай вспоминал, как таскался сюда целый год и терзал себя, рассматривая выбитое на надгробии имя. Как исповедовался ему, как сокрушался, что больше никогда не сможет узнать Эрвина лучше, что боится забыть его лицо. Что с ними не произошло столько историй: они не очистили остров от гигантов, стоя бок о бок, не открыли впервые видавший виды атлас мира из каюты корабля. Не оказались перед темно-синей гладью моря, не шагнули на другой песчаный берег, не познакомились с жизнью в чужой стране... И как все эти «не» хорошо запивались вином, тайно вытащенным из погреба Штаба — Ливай прислонялся к камню спиной и пил с горла.

Сейчас же он со странной скукой смотрел на дом мертвеца. Целый год прошел, и это всего лишь вкопанная в землю плита, витиеватые бороздки на ней, выровненная могила. Это его фантазии о неслучившемся, пустые переживания вопреки кредо «выбирать без сожалений». Да, историй больше не будет, события выцветут из памяти и забудется внешность, но разве Эрвин исчез навсегда? Он был его другом, повелителем, путеводной звездой. Разве смерть способна на это как-то повлиять?

Казалось, что любовь к Эрвину пережила последний удар и стала в сердце бесконечной. Ливай погладил имя, будто впитавшее в себя весь лед весны, оглядел празднично алые цветы и понял, что прощается с их общим прошлым. 

Под конец молчаливого визита он говорит лишь «пока» и потом уходит — жить свою жизнь.

_fin_


End file.
